Ma fille
by MaxWho
Summary: La naissance d'un enfant , un moment merveilleux et magique , n'est ce pas? Et bien , John Hamish Watson ne le confirme pas . La naissance de sa fille était magique , et terriblement douloureux. OS en deux parties (( INCOHÉRENCES MODIFIÉES )) ((Même histoire))
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou !**

 **Voilà un petit OS très très triste que j'ai écrite il y a quelques mois déjà .**

 **Je vous fait patienter en attendant la suite du Troisième Holmes et d'Obliviate , les révisions du Bac sont lourdes :p**

* * *

Elle est là, allongée sur ce lit auparavant blanc, les yeux clos et une expression sereine sur le visage. À côté d'elle, un couffin blanc. Un couffin blanc où repose un enfant, une petite fille, à voir la couleur de sa grenouillère. Une petite fille dont les yeux ouverts sont encore aveugles, un nourrisson à la peau blanche et aux traits encore incertains. Cette petite fille, c'est la mienne. Caroline , voilà son prénom. La femme allongée sur le lit, c'était aussi la mienne, mon épouse, Mary. Maintenant, Mary n'est plus là, l'accouchement a fini en bain de sang, et mon épouse est partie rejoindre ses parents. Caroline n'aura jamais de maman, mais elle aura un papa, un papa qui fera tout pour elle, un papa qui ne la laissera jamais tomber. Caroline , ma princesse, le seul souvenir vivant de Mary. Ma fille, mon bonheur, ma chair et mon sang. Elle aura aussi un parrain, un parrain qui, malgré son air froid et détaché, lui donnera tout l'amour qu'il sera capable de lui donner, et je le sais. Sherlock, voilà son prénom. Sherlock et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant 5 ans. Ces 5 années furent pour moi les plus belles de mon existence. Après l'Afghanistan où j'exerçais en tant que médecin militaire, j'ai pu retrouver cette adrénaline qu'il me manquait en compagnie de Sherlock. Mon meilleur ami, mon pilier. Sherlock a fait plus pour moi que n'importe quelle autre personne sur cette Terre, sans compter Mary. C'est donc naturellement que Mary et moi avions pris la décision de le nommer parrain. Car même avec ce statut de sociopathe, Sherlock était, au fond, un homme comme un autre, et je savais au fond de moi que la simple vue de Caroline suffirait à faire disparaître toutes hésitations. Maintenant que Mary n'était plus la, il était normal que Sherlock prenne une place plus importante encore dans la vie de Caroline. Mais pour le moment, il ne savait pas.

Je ne lui avais pas dit pour la mort de Mary, ni pour la naissance de Caroline. Pourtant il m'avait dit, il m'avait dit qu'il voulait être le premier au courant, pour pouvoir faire des expériences sur sa filleule. Enfin, entre nous, Mary ne l'aurait probablement pas laissé faire... Quant à moi … Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire non plus. Mais soit. Il ne savait pas. Enfin, il devait se douter maintenant. Mary avait perdu les eaux devant lui, au 221B Baker Street il y a maintenant 9 heures. Il devait donc se douter, tel le génie qu'il est, que Caroline devait être née. Mais il ne devait sûrement pas savoir pour Mary, cette possibilité n'avait sûrement jamais traversé son esprit. Généralement, une femme n'est pas censée mourir pendant un accouchement, pas à notre siècle. Mais parfois, il arrive que quelque chose tourne mal, comme pour Mary. Une embolie amniotique, voilà ce qui avait tué ma femme. Son cœur avait simplement arrêté de battre, alors que Caroline venait juste de sortir de son ventre.

Seul, assis au milieu de cette chambre en même temps magnifique et hostile, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ma raison me crie de prendre ma fille et de courir le plus loin possible de cet hôpital, de laisser Mary aux soins des médecins, mais mon cœur me hurle de rester près d'elle, même morte, d'accompagner son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse sous terre, de ne pas la lâcher, d'être avec elle « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »

La porte s'ouvre, et je sais. Je sais qu'il est là, me dévisageant de son éternel air concentré, ayant comprit au moment où il était entré ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans un mot pour moi, il s'approche de Mary, pose sa main sur la sienne, et la caresse doucement, presque tendrement. Il s'éloigne, ensuite, s'approche de Caroline, la prend dans ses bras. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait. Je serais un mauvais père, je pense. Il la garde contre lui des longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, le visage grave, et en même temps serein, une larme séchée au creux de sa joue. Reposant la petite, il revient vers moi, s'assied à mes côtés, et me prend contre lui, dans une étreinte douloureuse et réconfortante, dans laquelle mes larmes se mettent à couler.

Oui, Caroline ta mère est partie, mais tu as tout de même une famille.

Et nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber .

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Triste histoire n'est ce pas ?**

 **Je vous aime fort , dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je lit TOUTES les reviews**

 **(( PS : J'ai modifié l'histoire car certaines reviews m'ont fait tiqué , j'avais effectivement écrit Emma à la place de Caroline , je ne sais même pas pourquoi , mais le bébé de John s'appelle Caroline , et non Emma :) ))**

 **Le deuxième chapitre de cet OS sera le POV de Sherlock face à la mort de Mary , la naissance de Caroline et la détresse de son meilleur ami. (( Merci à caro87 pour m'avoir soufflé l'idée :D ))**

 **MaxWho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà , suite et fin de Ma fille !**

 **Ce chapitre est très court , mais c'est normal , je voulait pas faire un pavé inutile , l'essentiel faisait déjà son boulot :3**

 **Je vous aime fort**

 **Bisous :D**

* * *

Ce n'était pas normal , définitivement pas normal. Mary avait perdu les eaux devant lui à 14h30 précise , il était 23h30 , et John n'avait toujours pas appelé. Alors soit la gamine ne voulait pas sortir , ce que Sherlock comprenait totalement. Soit quelque chose s'était passé , entraînant une tragédie. Peut-être , peut-être que le bébé était mort , où alors que John s'était simplement évanoui en voyant un bébé sortir du vagin de son épouse , c'était tout à fait probable , aussi.

Décidant qu'il avait trop attendu et que de toute façon il s'ennuyait , Sherlock Holmes sortit de son appartement , un cadeau emballé dans une de ses mains , merci Mrs Hudson, l'autre main hélant un taxi. Il entra à l'intérieur et indiqua le St Barth Hospital. John ne voulait pas , au début , ça lui rappelait trop le saut de Sherlock , mais Mary avait insisté , disant que comme cela , Sherlock pouvait venir voir le bébé plus souvent à la maternité. Après cela , John n'avait plus bronché.

Il était vrai qu'au début , la relation entre Sherlock et Mary avait été dure , entre l'un qui se comportait comme un gamin trop gâté vis à vis de son colocataire , et l'autre dont les secrets empêchaient de se détendre complètement , l'ambiance avait été électrique. C'est le bébé qui apaisa les tensions. A la seconde où Sherlock comprit que Mary portait en ses entrailles un mini-John , Sherlock s'était mit une note mentale , promettant de veiller sur Mary quoi qu'il arrive , où sur le bébé , d'ailleurs. Il avait lu , après ça , des centaines de bouquins sur comment s'occuper d'un bébé , comment le nourrir ou comment le changer , espérant secrètement devenir le babysitter attitré de l'enfant de John et Mary .

Le taxi s'arrêta , et Sherlock descendit , donnant l'adresse de Mycroft au chauffeur , pour qu'il lui règle sa course. Faisant fit des insultes et des protestations de ce dernier , Sherlock entra en trombe dans l'hôpital et se dirigea de suite à l'étage maternité. John lui avait indiqué le numéro de chambre de Mary quelques heures plus tôt , la 11. Sherlock traversa le couloir de son habituelle prestance , ignorant les regards insistants des infirmières et même celle qui lui demanda de partir , car il était tard , il entra dans la chambre n° 11 , et il comprit.

D'abord , le drap , taché de sang, puis la peau pâle de Mary , sans aucune vie , puis le bébé , hurlant à la mort , et enfin John , roulé en boule sur le fauteuil , pleurant lui aussi en silence.

Il s'approcha de Mary , lui prit la main , et la lui serra , dans un adieu silencieux , puis il s'approcha du bébé , le prenant contre lui tendrement , la berçant dans une étreinte qui aurait du être réservée à sa mère , la reposant seulement lorsque l'enfant fut calmé. Il sourit tendrement en voyant que John avait eu une fille , son rêve le plus cher.

En parlant de John , Sherlock s'en approcha , et le serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rapprochant son oreille de la sienne .

« Elle ne sera pas seule , John , jamais.»

 **FIN**


End file.
